


Kazuichi is Chased into the Restaurant

by Coolguy1997



Series: Kazuichi in Despair [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolguy1997/pseuds/Coolguy1997
Summary: “I’ll believe you, but you have to come here”. He took another step and Kazuichi began shaking. Kazuichi stilled suddenly as if had found a certain truth and pointed at him. “You did it! This is your trap!”
Series: Kazuichi in Despair [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1012662
Kudos: 5





	Kazuichi is Chased into the Restaurant

When Kazuichi heard a knock on his door, he could only whimper. He could not care less where the bomb that they were looking for was. Kazuichi was even more sore than he was when he got in his cottage. He was laying on the cold, hard wooden floor. He was among hair, blood, bile and, as his nose curled, piss. “Why would he piss on me? Who even does that!?” he groaned. It was of small concern as the pain chose then to flare up again. Kazuichi screamed in agony. The knock got louder and more urgent. “Kazuichi! Are you okay in there!? Open up the door!” Chiaki yelled from the other side of the door. The pain was too great for him to reach her. Even if he could, he was naked and hurt. That was not something he wanted her to see. He just laid on the floor and covered his ears. His body screamed as he curled up in a protective ball. Eventually, the knocking stopped. He couldn’t remember a thing that happened since Nagito sucked him off on the bed.

Kazuichi crawled over to the bathroom and pulled himself up to his feet using the door handle. It took an agonizingly long amount of time to gather the willpower and strength to get up. Once he did, the tears that spilt over his eyelids ran over the dried cum stains on his face. He opened the door and stumbled in. He turned on the shower and let it run over him. He winced as the water ran over his wounds and stung him. He crouched low as he wrapped his arms over his head. He let the blood, loose hair, and cum wash away. When he thought he was fully rinsed, he looked at his mirror and saw his braid was gone. It was torn out. “Man, now I need to make another braid for my hair. People will think I’m soft” he said sadly. He took a purple bar of soap and lathered it over his washcloth. He washed his body as it stung his wounds. Kazuichi whimpered softly and he let the water clean the suds off him. Stepping out the shower, he let himself air dry. Using his towel would hurt too much.

His dresser had multiple copies of the same outfits. He put on a fresh white tank top and colorful boxer briefs. Kazuichi crawled into his bed and shivered. Ever since that time in the Funhouse, he had been wallowing in a compounded fear of Nagito. He still winced at the memories of the spanking and the drugged juice. Now that he was in his bed, he whimpered “He tried to kill me. I was bleeding all over the floor. He probably left me alone because he thought I was dead”. That thought made him shiver. He then put on a brave face and said “Serves him right! I survived and he can’t hurt me now”. His thoughts wandered over to the bombs. If Nagito was right, everyone was going to die. He burrowed further into the covers and covered his head with a pillow. As the time went on, he relaxed to the point he could take a small nap. He had a dream where he was a hero on a white motorcycle. He swept Miss Sonia off her feet and they had a wonderful date in a castle somewhere. Just as he was finally about to kiss her, he woke up. It pissed him off and he slammed his fist into the bed as he kicked his feet. 

It was only when he heard the body announcement that Kazuichi got out of the room. Having his pick of yellow jumpsuits, he picked one and put it on. He sucked his sharp teeth, but he knew he had to go or he would be dragged to the trial grounds. When he made his way to the final island, it was Fuyuhiko that saw him first. Fuyuhiko ran to him at full speed. Kazuichi was startled and flinched back when the young yakuza tried to grab him. Fuyuhiko did not take no for an answer and dragged him off to a secluded area. Fuyuhiko threw him up against the wall and covered his mouth before he could say anything. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, you bastard!? You have to run!” Fuyuhiko whispered harshly at him. He then stepped back and let Kazuichi have some space. “What happened? I was in my cottage hiding from Nagito. Who died this time?” he asked. The question made Fuyuhiko’s single eye widen. “Nagito fucking died. He was so fucked up it looked like he was tortured” he said with fear in his voice. 

He heard the words Fuyuhiko said, but he could not really process it. The person who led others to their deaths, the one who scared him half to death, the boy that pinned him down and made him cum had died. Kazuichi did not believe it. “Did you do it?” Fuyuhiko asked. Kazuichi blinked rapidly and his mouth went dry. He could not believe he was the one being accused murder by a person he thought ke could trust. The yakuza grabbed the front of his jumpsuit with both of his fists. “Asshole! Did you fucking do it!? Did you kill Nagito? I lost Peko because of my grudge. I’m not going to lose you like this! I can tell he got to you again. I know you didn’t have that bruise on your eye and your braid looks like it was ripped out your skull”. Fuyuhiko shook Kazuichi and he could see that tears were starting to form in the corner of his eyes. Kazuichi pushed him off and said “I didn’t do it! He raped me and ran off!” He shuddered and covered his mouth. It was a painful thing to admit. “I don’t know what happened after I passed out” he said. 

Fuyuhiko glared at him. It felt as if he was searching his soul for the truth. He pushed Kazuichi’s chest and said “Get out of here. The stupid Monokuma File said Nagito had your cum in his ass when he died. Everyone thinks you brutally tortured and raped him. It was rough, even for me, and I have seen some shit. You can not be seen by anyone. I’ll look around and see what I can do to clear your name. If it wasn’t you, this is a trap someone set for you”. Kazuichi whimpered and shook. Fuyuhiko showed him his Monokuma File and he almost dry heaved again. Not only were there deep gashes in his legs and arm, Nagito was also half naked. All his wounds were on full display on the file. All the memories of seeing what he did to him rushed back to him. He pulled at his hair and screamed in pain. Fuyuhiko covered his mouth and grabbed him by the throat. His screams were garbled by the constriction of his throat. “Shut up! We don’t have time for this! I’m going to let you go and you’re going to run to your cottage. Hide there until the trial starts. Please!” he begged.

As he let go of him, Kazuichi bolted for the main island to hide in his cottage. It was all he could do. He ran at full speed. When he got to the cottages, he saw Chiaki and Hajime waiting outside of both his and Nagito’s doors. Kazuichi yelped in surprise to see them there. Both their heads snapped to him and he screamed as he ran off toward the restaurant. Hajime chased after him in anger as Chiaki called after both of them. Kazuichi ran by the pool and shouted “Why are you chasing me!?” over his shoulder. Hajime did not answer as he gained on him. Kazuichi ran up the stairs on the side of the hotel to the restaurant several steps at a time. He burst through the open door and dived under a table. He shivered and hoped that he would pass him by. His eyes were shut tight. Hajime walked right to him and sighed lightly. He said “You know that I can see you, right? You’re wearing bright yellow and there are no tablecloths to hide under”. “That’s not fair! You should at least pretend to look around first!” he snapped as he jumped up and pointed at him in indignation.

Hajime crouched slightly with a determined look on his face. Kazuichi adopted a similar stance as his eyes flitted around the room for an escape route. “S-soul friend? What are you doing? I’m getting scared”. Hajime nodded and said “I understand. I want to make sure to keep you safe. If you come here, I won’t chase you anymore”. “What type of logic is that!? Are you a bully or do you have something against me Hajime?” Hajime rolled his eyes as he reached out a hand and stepped closer. Kazuichi stepped back. Hajime stopped and said “Did you do it? Nagito drugged you, right? We all just want to ask you some questions”. Kazuichi shook his head and yelled “I didn’t do it. He attacked me and ran off! You have to believe me”. Hajime made an unconvincing smile and said “I’ll believe you, but you have to come here”. He took another step and Kazuichi began shaking. Kazuichi pointed at him. “You did it! This is your trap!”

That made him pause. “What!? Why would I go and kill Nagito all of a sudden? It doesn’t make any sense.” Kazuichi wasn’t listening to him. “You hated he exposed you don’t have a talent. He thinks it makes you worthless. Why wouldn’t you want to shut him up!?” he accused. Hajime just sighed and said “Nobody liked him. You could have killed him for escaping your plan to capture him.” “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Kazuichi yelled as he picked up the closest utensil he could grab on the table. It was a spoon and he looked ridiculous. Hajime eyed him carefully. “I need to get back to my room now. Back off or I’ll… spoon you” he said unconvincingly as Kazuichi made a scooping motion with the spoon. Hajime allowed him to walk forward before lunging at him. It was not enough and Kazuichi jumped out of reach. He threw the spoon at him as he started to run. Hajime dodged the spoon and grabbed onto his jumpsuit. Kazuichi freaked out, yelped and punched his soul friend in the dick.


End file.
